


High School Isn't For Everyone

by IchiMeowstu



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fist Fights, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jock! Patryk, Jock! Paul, Multi, Nerd! Edd, Nerd! Matt, Nerd!Tom, NewKid! Tord, Rivalry, Suicide Attempt, Tom just wants love, Tord why, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence, htf do you tag?, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiMeowstu/pseuds/IchiMeowstu
Summary: Tom is a small, angry nerd that likes to pick fights, and Tord is the new exchange student that likes to watch. He does a little more than he probably should.





	High School Isn't For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Tord enters.

* * *

 

 

Tord got up extra early, in case his morning routine was to take too long, which he soon regretted.

He waited patiently at his bus stop, which he arrived at earlier than he thought he would.

He sat on the filthy bench without thinking too much of it. He had just transferred from Norway, so he wasn't yet used to the timezone change and waking up later than he used to. (They are eight hours ahead) 

Not long after he had sat down, a boy clad in a blue hoodie came from around the corner, his small, square framed glasses were tilted off the brink of his nose and his hair was spiked up in a messy way, that, oddly seemed to suit him.

Tord tried not to stare too long, not wanting to make a bad 'Stalkerish' Impression, he glanced down at his red hoodie feverishly, playing with the strings.

The boy in the blue hood slowly sat down next to him, but at a comfortable space away and began typing at his phone, only stopping to adjust his glasses. 

_'bedårende_ ' Tord smirked to himself, his thoughts were interrupted by the familiar squeaks of a bus, they both stood, the bus halting right infront of them. 

Tord and the blue hooded boy climbed the stairs of the bus, Tord sitting in a seat close to the middle, he glanced up to see the boy from earlier standing by his seat.

"Move" he growled,

"What?" Tord stared up confused, at least at first.

"Did I falter?" He followed up, "I said move." 

Tord stared for a sec before scooting over towards the window, still staring at the intruder. After the small 'occurrence', the smaller man turned to him,

"Y'know.. Your accent sounds funny," ,He paused, "Are you one of those exchange kids or whatever?"

Tord nodded his head, somewhat embarrassed by his own speaking style. The boy in blue smirked before holding out his hand for him to shake.

"My name is Thomas, you can call me Tom." Tord stared at his hand, debating on what to say.

Once he thought, he took his hand, giving it a quick shake.

"Tord"

 

**Author's Note:**

> A small chapter for a start, I think it's okay, it could have been longer but eh ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ


End file.
